<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missed Connections by 1lilspark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570658">Missed Connections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lilspark/pseuds/1lilspark'>1lilspark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clovers &amp; Coffee [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lilspark/pseuds/1lilspark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine reflects on the incident at Starducks before finding the surprised Gladstone left in her bag</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladstone Gander/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clovers &amp; Coffee [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missed Connections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had some positive feedback to my last drabble and so I decided to do a follow up.....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Katherine entered the office in a fluster. Her boss was really particular about getting his caffeine on schedule and thanks to the incident at the coffee shop she was cutting it close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could feel her cheeks begin to flush a bit just at the thought of the charming Gander who had been the cause of her delay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Swansbee did you hear me?” the voice of one of her coworkers spoke, “he got called into an early meeting and had to settle for the instant from the break room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just my luck</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought to herself thinking that a potential meet cute probably wasn’t the best thing for her fledgling journalism career.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he threaten to fire me,” the young swan asked as she placed the beverage carrier and pastry bag on her desk before sinking down into her chair and kicking off her heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not in so many words, though if you get the classifieds locked before he returns perhaps you’ll be on his good side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the other bird crossed the room back to her own cubicle Katherine let out a sigh. Sure, the paper had both a digital as well as a print edition yet still the amount of people using the paper to buy and sell goods or advertise employment opportunities was few and far between which made editing a breeze… it also meant she could indulge in a lukewarm latte and pity scone before getting started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a sip of the coffee she cringed at just how strong it had been before opening up the bag surprised to see a $20 bill folded between napkins. She had been about to pocket the bill chalking it up to another thing in the plus column about her day when suddenly she noticed some markings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raising a brow she noticed a picture of a four leaf clover as well as the name “Gladstone” and a few numbers that weren’t smudged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was him… it had to be him… she thought to herself as she could feel her heart begin to flutter. Sure, she had been on dates before but for the most part they were set up through dating apps or well intentioned friends and not because someone was genuinely interested in her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gladstone,” she said to herself with a smile thinking the name fit with his dapper looks and smoothe demeanor quite nicely. If only his number wasn’t smudged she thought as she took a bite of the scone careful not to allow for the crumbs fall onto her computer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her computer!!! Katherine was a genius!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening up a blank document the young swan began to type something out….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MISSED CONNECTION</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We literally ran into one another at Starducks… I was flustered, you were charming… you gave me your number but it kind of smudged...I’d love to run into you again sometime (though hopefully without ruining your suit) Downtown Duckburg Friday night perhaps? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>—Kat</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>